Our Love Will Grow
Derrick's Involvement I was a farmer once, growing crops, raising livestock and lived a happy life with my wife and daughter. I had to suffer through a failed marriage to get there, but I managed, somehow. Listed below are some of the people I met in the small town near my farm. * Bardon: Bardon is the name I saw on a gravestone on the Summit. * Barnaby: Barnaby runs the pub: he offers lunch and buys my produce and crops. * Bertrand: Bertrand is Beth's father, but his health is declining. * Beth: Beth is a fisherwoman who lives in town, though she seems to dress as a cowgirl. * Brandis: Brandis runs the livestock farm and sold me my livestock. * Brenda: Brenda is my lovely wife and mother to our daughter. She is also the mayor's daughter and managed to improve the efficiency of my windmill. * Dee: Dee is the town's doctor, who I've luckily not needed very often. * Doug: Doug runs the machineshop north of town, he sold me the equipment I needed to process some of my crops. He also gave me the stray dog that ran around near his place, whom I've named Roger. * Frank: Frank is a five-year-old who sent out letters in bottles, which washed up on Sharky Rock Beach. * Hermie: Hermie is an old miner, living as a hermit in a mine. He trades me a diamond for seven crystal shards. * Jammy Lilac: Jammy is the twin brother of Jimmy. Jammy crafted my bricks and planks. * Jonathan: I never actually met Jonathan, but I know his letters to Mary washed up on Sharky Rock Beach. * Jimmy Lilac: twin brother to Jammy, Jimmy is the town's ore smelter. * July: July is the apprenticed yarnmaker and knitter to Tavis. * Krissy: Krissy is a Brandis' daughter and though her family raises livestock, she is a vegatarian. * Lana: Lana is the town's job-hopper. * Lorraine: Lorraine is the town's mayor and my mother-in-law. * Markus: Markus runs a seed store in town with a select few items for sale. * Mary: Mary runs the general store in town. * Mort: Mort runs the beekeeper's shop north of my farm. * Paula: Paula is the town's jeweller. * Primponius: Primponius is the name I saw on a gravestone on the Summit. * Rebecca Louise: Rebecca is the pub's barista. * Robby: Robby is a young boy who keeps trying to woe the other bachelorettes in town. * Sally: Sally is a Brandis' wife. * Selina: Selina is the town's carpenter. * Shnark: Shnark is the Consortium's representative. I could hand in requested items to him and be rewarded for every set I completed. * Tad: Tad is a young, hyperactive boy living in town. * Tavis: Tavis is the town's outfitter and knitter. * Tiger Rex Talon: Tiger Rex is a self-proclaimed fishtarian and owns the fish & tackle shop near town. He also traded me his boat for twenty-five pearls. * Topher: Topher is a young boy living in town. * Trent: Trent is not only an avid golfer, he also buys my excess materials. * Victoria: Victoria is the town's blacksmith. Livestock I own several animals and I've grown quite attached to them, the one closest to me is Roger, my dog, but the others will be lised below. Chickens * Beaker * Blondie * Chicky * Ginger * Joanne * Lisa * Louise Cows * Cookie * Molly * Leeanne Sheep * Travis * Gordon * Woolworth There is another noteworthy animal to mention, though it belongs to Doug. It's a prize-winning pig called Oinkers.